


Mike Nelson from MST3K

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Also I'm not proof reading so if you want to tell me I've done something wrong, F/M, Gen, I guess go ahead, I like Joel better so I'm probably not going to post a lot on Mike but I felt bad, U kiss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: No explanation sorry





	Mike Nelson from MST3K

You had never thought about Mike as anything more than a friend, interpreting his fleeting touches and lingering glances as friendliness, not necessarily used to romantic attention from people. You hadn't thought about Mike like that until recently, you and he had had a little too much to drink on the satellite and you were kind of goofing around on the couch when you fell off. 

_You bounced on the couch, spilling your drink slightly before deciding to set it down, your were thoughts clouded, but you felt good, and when Mike bounced down next you you, you wobbled.  
"Hey, uh Mike…" you said, wrapping a hand up in his jumpsuit, and before he could answer you were falling, pulling him down with you. Any other time you were sure he could have caught you, he had decent balance, but you were both drunk and the couch was kinda small, so with a 'thunk' he landed on top of you, leaning heavy on his hands on either side of your head.   
You laughed, letting go of his suit and patting at his arm gently. He was staring at you, and you looked into his eyes, not seeing the intention behind them or not caring, and when he started to move in closer to you, you only laughed again.   
"Mike, what're you doing?" You slurred out, but before he could even process your question he was kissing you, soft and sweetly on your lips. He pulled back, looking down at you with a question in his eyes.   
"What?" You asked, brows furrowed. As far as you're concerned this came out of left field.   
Mike's brow also furrowed, not sure how you could be confused. He had followed the steps. He had done everything right, or if not right then his version of right.   
You pushed at his chest, and he sat up.   
"I need to… To go process." You said, before downing the rest of your drink and stumbling out of the room._

Now you couldn't stop thinking about it but you thought maybe it was too late. It's been a week since the incident and Mike had barely looked at you, really only exchanging curt pleasantries and only touching you when a skit called for it. A couple of times you though you'd caught him about to reach an arm around you in the theater (a usual occurrence during movie time), but he always pulled back at the last minute.   
Maybe he was giving you space but what if he wasn't? What if he hated you now? If he did you'd be mad at him (he was the one who kissed you without asking, it's his own fault that you reacted the way you did) but you missed him.   
You huffed, standing up and marching out of your room to knock at his door.   
"Mike." You said, knocking three times.   
After a moment of waiting the door creaked open, revealing a sleepy looking Mike.   
"What's up?" He asked, yawning and stretching.   
"I-" you faltered, cheeks growing slightly red as you thought about what you were going to say, "I want," you coughed, and Mike raised an eyebrow.   
"I want you to kiss me again." You said, and he raised both brows, suprised, before smiling gently at you.  
"You aren't drunk, are you?" He asked, and you felt your face heat up more at the insinuation.   
"Im not drunk. And if you don't want to I can't make you, though it would make this a little embarrassing, but I miss… I miss you, and I miss you touching me and Ive been thinking about it and I really want to kiss you." You said, rushing through your words, glaring up at him as he smiled down at you.   
"I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's alright." He said, and you nodded once. He placed a hand gently on your cheek, the other you felt at your waist, pulling you in closer to him. You stood up on your toes, elongating your spine as much as you could to reach him, and when he leaned down and kissed you, you sighed happily through your nose. He pulled you closer to him, your chest pressing against his. You reached up, wrapping your arms around his neck, before he sighed, letting his grip slack on you. You stepped back, looking up at his face. He was smiling and staring at you, like a kid on Christmas morning.   
"Do I get to do that whenever I want?" He asked, and you flushed a dark red, nodding once.   
"Can I do it right now?"


End file.
